Lorde Visits a Naturist Camp - Part 1
by MightyTrustKrusher
Summary: In the year 2025, a 28-year-old Lorde prepares for an eight-week summer tour across North America, which she swears will be her last one ever. A pre-tour visit to a naturist camp in the American Midwest hooks her up with old friends and also lets Lorde discover the naked truth about herself!


**LORDE VISITS A NATURIST CAMP**

**DATELINE: Somewhere in suburban Auckland, New Zealand**

**Early July 2025**

**CHAPTER 1**

James slowly went into the bedroom so as not to awake his slumbering wife. When he verified by sight that she indeed was still alive, he sat down on the bed next to her sleeping body and asked in a soft voice, "Hey, baby, you OK?"

Lorde ever-so-slowly opened her eyes and laid there motionless on the bed underneath a scraggle of long wavy brown hair. "...James...?" she barely croaked out. "...what..what time is it...?" James looked at his watch. "It's 1 pm!" he replied. Lorde registered no emotion over the fact she had slept the previous 11 hours. "Uggghhhh...fuuuuccckkk..." she said in more of a tone of a 75-year-old woman awoken for the 3 pm bingo game at the nursing home than a young woman and world-famous popstar in her late 20's.

"I know you went to bed at 2 a.m. once we came home from the airport but don't you think you could TRY to look alive a little before you become one with the mattress?" James said, more in jest that as an alarm.

"These fucking tours...I'm getting so sick of them..." Lorde said, slowly gaining strength to her body. "Seems I've been on the fucking road forever." She finally sat up and kissed James good morning as she parted her hair from her face. James opened one of the bedroom shutters and the dim light of a winter New Zealand afternoon broke through the window. He sat down on the bed next to his beloved spouse of three years, fresh off a tour of god-knows-where. She embraced him and they kissed again. "I love you very much, James, but I am REALLY sick of the whole write-record-tour repetition I've been doing since I was...what...15? 16?" Lorde held onto her husband loosely. "It's been a great ride but..." "But what?" James inquired. "...But I think the time has come where 'Lorde' calls it quits," she finished. "My last two album sales kinda sucked…"

"Yeh, well whose idea was it to issue an album of you screaming and making orgasm noises while guitars fed back through Marshall stacks for 45 minutes? Hmmm? Wasn't me! Of COURSE no one's going to listen to an album that abrasive, especially from you!" James said. "IT WAS MY ARTISTIC EXPRESSION! I always wanted to make my own 'Metal Machine Music,' James, you know that!" she said in a defiant tone. "I thought my audience would be as excited for new sounds like me!" "Yeh, well your audience ISN'T Whitehouse or Swans fans, Ella!" James said, calling Lorde by her real first name. "They're people your age that grew up with songs like 'Royals' and 'The Love Club!'"

Lorde sighed loudly. "Fuck 'Royals' and FUCK 'Love Club!' Jesus! I wrote those songs when I was 15! I'M 28 YEARS OLD NOW, JAMES! I can't relate to songs about being in high school and having my first period! I'm not a fucking teenager anymore! I'm a grown woman!" Lorde caught herself getting too upset and settled back down for a few seconds. She covered her face with her hands in embarrassment, then brought them back down so they held James' hands again. She looked up at the ceiling as tears started forming.

She started to cry as she continued. "I don't want to be a Lorde tribute act! That's what my tours are becoming, James! I have new songs and stories I want to tell people about my life! But my fucking 'audience' only wants the hits like I'm a jukebox!" James listened to her and responded, "Paul McCartney kept doing Beatles songs well into his 70's. Lou Reed kept doing Velvet Underground songs up until he died in his 70's, Ella," in a matter-of-fact way. "Yes, but they also interspersed new songs in their sets and their audience loved it!" Lorde answered as she stopped sobbing. She then sighed. "Besides. I'm getting sick of being 'LORDE.' I want to be 'Ella Lowe,' your wife and the future mother to your children, James!"

She clutched his hands, "I love you with all my heart and soul, James! When I took our marriage vows, I wanted us to eventually be a normal family with children I can nurture and love! OUR children, James! I want to hear someone call me 'mommy' and you 'daddy!' I want to be a proud parent and spoil them and teach them and go to their recitals and sports games and graduations and watch them grow into adulthood! I can't do that if I'm out in some foreign land as 'Lorde' doing 'Tennis Court' in front of a group of punters for the ten-millionth time! I'm getting sick with touring and the whole entertainment-industrial complex. I tried to change it and it's like trying to change shit to gold bricks! It's impossible!"

James smiled at the metaphor as Lorde sighed and continued, "I really want to end 'Lorde' and go back to being 'Ella.' It's time for it all to end." "No 'temporary hiatus?' 'Lorde' is over?" James asked, resigned to the expected answer. "'Lorde' is over. Time to move on." she said, delivering the musical coup-de-grace.

"Ella, you know I will support you 100% in whatever decisions you make for your career. You want to end Lorde and be a wife and mommy, so be it. I promise you as I am trying to be the best husband I can be right now, I will be the best daddy to our children when we have them!" James said. "Oh James! I love you so much!" Ella said, crying again, this time with tears of joy. They embraced tightly. He added, "And I love you, Ella, with all my heart and soul! I thank god every day that you came into my life!" They un-embraced for a few seconds to look in each other eyes, now both welling up with tears of love and relief, before embracing again.

This time, after they broke the embrace, James brought her back to reality. "But we still have one last tour we are contractually obligated to do starting mid-August."

Lorde sighed in an exAstrated tone as she remembered, "Oh_ fucking_ _hell_, the _yanks_..." She hung her head in disgust. James added, "Yup, eight weeks across North America! And we have no choice but to do it. If we back out now, we lose our financial shirts." Lorde buried her head in the pillow and screamed in frustration. She then popped her head back up, "Anything after that?" "Nope," James told a greatly relieved Lorde. "GOOD! Tell my management no more tours for a while. Let's not tell them 'Lorde' broke up just yet!" She then stared at James from her pillow. "Eight weeks in the states and Canada in the summer. Christ! It's going to be hot as fuck there too!" she added.

"You need to go somewhere before the rehearsals in Chicago in a few weeks and decompress," James said. "You'll have a nervous breakdown on the road if you don't!" "I agree. But where?" Lorde asked. "We have enough money so we can go anywhere in the world you want," he assured her. "Your last tour, your call. Where will it be? A villa in the south of France? A Zen Buddhist retreat in Japan? Drinking yourself into oblivion every night in the UK?"

"Hmmmm...," Lorde thought for a few seconds. "How about...a nudist colony in the American midwest?"

James just stared at her with blank eyes and an open mouth. He then laughed, "Oh I get it! You're being facetious! Ha ha! That was a good one, Ella! No, seriously now, where do you want to go?"

"I'm 100% serious, honey! I want to go to a nudist colony in the American Midwest! Imagine how beautiful it will be as we both walk around with nothing on, underneath the blazing sun, swimming in a pool or lake! Talking with other nudists, roughing it! Being TOTALLY free! C'mon James! It'll be FUN!"

James slowly let Lorde's words sink in. "Oh my god. You're actually serious!" She opened her eyes wide, smiled and enthusiastically nodded her head "yes" like a 5-year-old being asked if it wants ice cream. "Oh god, yes, I am! I've been reading about nudism for the past month and it sounds so AWESOME!"

"Um, Ella, you know you're still 'Lorde' to the rest of the world out there! People see you - us - naked, it'll be on social media in no time!" said James, registering concern. "Well, this is ONE way of showing the public that the old 'Lorde' is gone and the new 'Ella' is here to stay! Oh PUH-LEEEZE, JAMES? PUH-LEEZE?" Lorde said, still enthusiastic over the prospect of being nude in America!

James sighed. "OK, Ella, if you want us to go to a nudist colony in America, we'll go to a nudist colony in America! But I sincerely doubt you'll find anything in the Midwest! It's TOO conservative there!"

"Betcha I can!" Lorde said, grinning. "OK, you're on! What'll you wager?" James asked. "Loser has to rim the winner's asshole!" she said with a smile. "Deal! I'll go and make breakfast. Make sure your tongue is in shape for the ass-eating I'll get later!" he said, retreating to the kitchen. When he left, Lorde opened her laptop and turned it on. As it was warming up, she went into the bathroom, turned on the shower, stripped, and washed her bottom half, so sure was she that she would win!

When she dried off, she put on a t-shirt and a clean pair of frilly pink panties, sat down in front of the laptop, went to a search engine and typed "Nudist Colony" "Kansas" as that was the first state that popped into her head. Lo and behold, listings for not one but TWO nudist colonies in Kansas popped up! Lorde smiled and thought to herself, "Oh-ho-ho! My asshole is going to be SO happy when James returns!"

She clicked on one of the listings. "Ad Astra Naturist Camp." Sounds nice, Lorde thought. She went to their webpage and was blown away over what facilities they had. Cabins of various sizes. A beautiful swimming pool. Activities. Well tucked away in a small town 40 KM south of the state's capital, Topeka. Their daily and weekly rates for the cabins and land fee were reasonable too. After reading some more information on their website, Lorde decided this was it! This was the nudist colony they'd be going to for a week! They were headed to the states anyway for rehearsals and the tour so it wouldn't be a problem to book their tickets for a week earlier.

"Oh JAAAAYYYMMMES! Come HEEEERRREEE!" Lorde loudly sung in a sing-song manner. As James brought in her breakfast, he said,"You didn't find one, did y- ohmygod, you did." James stared at the nudist camp's webpage and sighed "Looks beautiful!" "Mmmm-hmm!" she replied in a confident tone. "That's where we are going, my dear darling husband." "OK, I'll call and book a cabin for a week tonight when it's daytime there," he said, noting the time difference between New Zealand and the U.S.

"You know what ELSE you have to do, right?" Lorde mock-asked James. With that, she got up, pulled down her panties, bent over the desk the laptop was on, spread her ass cheeks and said. "Bon appetit, sweetie!" James was at least glad she had cleaned herself up as he knelt down in front of the beautiful ass and starfish staring at him. He had rimmed Lorde a few times before but it wasn't one of the things he exceptionally loved during sex. This time, though, he had to make good on his wager!

He began by spitting on her asshole which made Lorde gasp. "Oh yeah, baby, spit on my asshole. Mommy loves that!" He spat on it again which caused her to moan. He began to nibble her ass cheeks as his tongue began to work its way in to the asshole, dripping with his saliva. He spat on it a third time, more in contempt than in lust, which drove Lorde insane. "Mmmm, yeah, honey!" she said with her head down.

As James fingered the saliva slowly into her asshole, she began to play with herself, rubbing her clit slowly then picking up speed. He began to lick the rim of her asshole and then spread her ass. He stuck his tongue in her asshole as far as he could as she screamed, "OH GOD YES, LICK THAT ASSHOLE, BABY!" Lorde's clit-rubbing and the rimming were bringing her closer to orgasm.

James' tongue darted in and out of her asshole as he could feel her shake since she was about to cum. "OH GOD YEH I'M GONNA SQUIRT!" James took his face away from Lorde's ass and placed it right at her pussy. Sure enough, a huge squirting orgasm shot out from her vagina into his mouth. James drank it all, loving the taste of her juice.

Rimming his hot beautiful wife made James VERY hard and horny! He unbuckled his pants and dropped everything to the ground as a lovely 7-inch cut cock stood at attention. Lorde turned immediately around and started sucking his stiff cock, which thrilled Lorde as much as it thrilled him! "Oh yeah, mommy, suck your son's cock. Fuck yeah!" he moaned as she took the whole 7-inches down her throat. "Doesn't mommy suck a good cock? Does Jimmy like mommy sucking him off?" Lorde said in full mother/son roleplay mode. "Oh yeah, mommy, you're the best cocksucker ever! No other girl can give me head as well as you!" James replied. Which was true, of course.

"Jimmy wants to fuck mommy in the ass! Please, mommy! Let me put it in your asshole!" he continued. "Oh yes, Jimmy, put your cock deep in my ass! I want to feel my son's huge cock in there!" she answered. With that, Lorde got up, turned around, bent over and spread her ass cheeks as far as they could go. Her beautiful back door was open and ready to be entered. "OK, son! Shove it in there!"

James was able to slide his cock into her asshole without much of a struggle due to the looseness of it and all the saliva and sweat as lubrication. He started slowly at first which made Lorde gasp in pain/pleasure, then with each successive thrust, he went faster and harder until the force of his cock made her bounce back and forth. "OH GOD, YES JAMES! FUCK MOMMY HARDER! FUCK ME HARDER, DAMMIT!" she screamed as she rubbed her clit to multiple orgasms while his huge hard penis was almost tearing her apart!

After a few minutes, James felt his cum rise up. This was it! "I'M GONNA CUM, MOMMY! WHERE DO YOU WANT IT!" he yelled. "MOMMY WANTS IT IN HER MOUTH! I WANNA DRINK ALL YOUR SWEET CUM!" she replied. With that, James took out his cock and tried to hold it in as much as he could. He knew once it went in her mouth, her throat would be DROWING in his semen! As much as Lorde loved sucking James off and swallowing his loads, doing ass-to-mouth added that extra bit of taboo to it which turned her on even more.

Sure enough, a few seconds after he put it in, huge globs of cum began filling her mouth. She swallowed them as fast as they were being fed to her. James yelled as he released his load and grabbed Lorde's head as he made sure she got every drop. Not only did she not waste a drop of cum, she began sucking him further to get every last bit out!

They both sat down on the bed after it was over, panting as if they had just run a marathon. They looked at each other and kissed passionately. "I'm so glad I met you, James!" Lorde breathed at her loving husband. "I'm so glad I met you too, Ella" he said, equally breathless. "But I think you should eat before it becomes suppertime!" he added. "Oh yeah. Of course," she said as she took the plates and dishes from the tray and placed them on the desk.

Jim continued to read the website for Ad Astra Naturist Camp. "Honey, you DO realize we are responsible for bringing our own food and drink? The cabins have refrigerators and the main dining hall has large fridges and stoves but we have to supply the food," he said. Lorde took a big gulp of pancakes and said, "OK, so we'll buy a coolers at a department store, buy suitable groceries, then donate the coolers. See? Done!" she smiled as she went back to eating.

James just stared at the laptop and thought, "Christ, Ella. What have you gotten me into THIS time?"

**CHAPTER 2**

A few weeks later, Lorde and James were on the Air New Zealand flight from Auckland to San Francisco, California. From there, they'd catch a flight to Kansas City, rent a car, then head to Scranton, Kansas to the Ad Astra Naturist Resort, picking up supplies along the way. Their entourage for the tour would join them in Chicago in ten days. In all, a full 24 hours of flying and driving. Just to get naked in the hot Kansas sun. And it WAS hot! The mid-July summer had borne another week of 100-degree-farenheit temps so it would be PERFECT weather for them to wear nothing.

It didn't really hit them about what they had gotten themselves into until the plane began to touch down at Kansas City International Airport. Already, James' palms were getting sweaty while he wondered if he did the right thing by agreeing to this little "experiment." Lorde, meanwhile, was beaming inside over the thought that she would FINALLY be free of the "Lorde" persona - and her clothing - very soon.

After they gathered their luggage at the baggage carousel, they proceeded to the waiting area for the shuttle bus that would take them to the rental car company. Already people were starting to look at them. "Is that...Lorde?" "No... can't be!" "She's gotten way older!" were some of the more pleasant comments she overheard. Some weren't as nice. "What an old broad. What is she doing here?" "Isn't that the 'Royals' chick? Her career must be in the shitter if she's in Kansas City!" "She's still with the Asian guy? Well at least it's not a black guy!"

Lorde heard all this and began to think "Well, maybe they have a point. Maybe it really is time to end Lorde once and for all." She didn't know how to feel about all this. She really hadn't prepared for a life after being a singer and performer. It was going to be a strange and cold world out there and she didn't want to fall into the trap of doing schlocky bullshit to stay in the public eye like hawk clothing and cosmetics on television or guest appearances on dumb tv shows. She held James' hand as they sat on the shuttle bus. James looked over at her while she stared at the ground, not smiling. James knew what was going on in her mind but he knew this was something she would have to deal with herself. He would give her all the support he could but ultimately this was a part of her growing up that could be delayed no more.

He grabbed her and held her tight. "It's OK, baby. It's OK." He whispered, trying to reassure her. "Of course it's not OK, asshole!" Lorde thought. "My life is changing before my eyes and I don't know how to deal with it!" She said nothing, though. She merely closed her eyes and tried not to cry in front of everyone. Lorde merely repeated to herself "They're not here. They're not here. They're not here..."

The shuttle finally stopped in front of their rental car company. They gathered their luggage and walked out. James went inside to fill out the paperwork while Lorde waited outside with the luggage. A few people came up to her and inquired if she was who they thought she was. She posed for a few photos and talked with them about her upcoming tour, why she was in the area - "going to a friend's house to chill" was her reply. Even SHE knew she couldn't say where she was actually going!

After about five minutes, James exited the door with the keys to the rental mini-SUV they'd be using for the week. He drove up to Lorde and she threw the luggage in the car. Once she slammed the trunk, she waved "bye" to anyone who was waving at her then sat in the passenger seat.

"Off to a grocery store to get our provisions!" James said. Lorde just smiled, anticipating being nude for an entire week and letting her body breathe free.

James sped on down I-70 West into Kansas. When he took the highway south at Topeka, he said "We better find some store around here to get our food!" Lorde rode shotgun and noticed a supermarket sign by the highway. "Hy Vee! I remember those places when I toured the Midwest ten years ago! Let's stop there! Their natural foods selection is awesome!" James was able to get off the highway in time and proceeded to the Hy Vee. He parked the car and they both got out. Lorde grabbed a carriage in nervous anticipation.

Thanks to the dark sunglasses and hat she now donned, she was harder to recognize as they made their way into the store. James had a list on his phone of the food and miscellaneous items they were to get for the week. As they walked inside, some people looked at her inquisitively. They kind of recognized the face...but it wasn't altogether clear. I mean, why would Lorde and her husband go shopping at a Hy-Vee in suburban Topeka, Kansas, right?

As they went through the aisles, gathering the food they needed and putting it in the cart, they were able to do their shopping in relative peace. However, a beautiful woman in her early 40's finally had the courage to walk up to her with a puzzled look on her face and say "Um...excuse me...are you...Lorde?!" "Yes, honey, I am, how are you?" she replied. The woman replied "I'm fine. Are you...LIVING here in Kansas now?" Lorde smiled and said, "No dear, we're just visiting a friend for a while and we agreed to get groceries for her!" James was impressed as how believable that lie was. "Oh... that's interesting... may I have..." "Certainly, hon. What's your name, dear?" Lorde said as she began to sign her name. The young woman merely looked unemotionally at Lorde and said, "You don't recognize me, do you, Ella?"

With that, Lorde took off her sunglasses and looked intensely at the woman's face. After a few seconds, Lorde's eyes went wide open as she put her hand to her mouth in shock. "Jesus fucking christ... Hayley?" It was the guitarist and keyboardist from the band Lorde had championed a decade ago. "Yes, Lorde. Funny seeing you here, huh?" The two hugged tightly, almost in tears. "I hadn't heard from you in over five years! Did I do something to offend you?" Lorde said, concerned. "No Lorde," Hayley replied solemnly. "A lot of things have happened to myself, Shaun and the old band members. I don't feel comfortable talking to you about them right here and now in public. Could you put me and Shaun on the guest list for the Kansas City show and we can explain them, hopefully in private?"

"My god, yes, of course!" Lorde whipped out her iPhone and began to get Hayley's phone numbers and email addresses. "Thanks, hon. I gotta check out and get back home but I'll see you in a few weeks, I guess, right?" "Yes, definitely! I'll definitely stay in touch with you before then!" "Thanks, hon. I'm glad to see you again." They hugged for a few seconds and then Hayley went to the checkout line. Lorde put back on her sunglasses, still in shock. "Was that the band you were telling me about that you partied with 10 years ago?" James inquired. Ella, slightly embarrassed, merely nodded her head. "Yeah," she eventually said. "I did that covers album with them the next year and then... I never heard anything from them ever again."

"What happened? Did they break up?" James asked, continuing their shopping. "You know, I don't know what happened to them! Any communication I would receive from them merely talked about what was happening to them personally. They never would talk about their band." Lorde said, matter-of-factly. She sighed. "I wonder if they blame me for the band ending but just could never say it to my face." James merely went "Hmmm. You didn't notice that huge rock she was sporting on her left hand, did you?" Lorde froze as she finally remembered why Hayley looked different. "Holy fuck, that's right! I wonder who she married…and why is she living in Topeka, Kansas?"

They eventually came across the cooler they needed for the week. "Well, hopefully you'll get that cleared up at the Kansas City show. That's the last show on the tour too so maybe we can hang out with them and get caught up with what happened," James said. They put the cooler in one of the carriages and completed their shopping. As they placed their groceries on the conveyor belt to be rung up, James could see Lorde deep in contemplation, almost to the point of catatonia. "C'mon babe, let's get this stuff bagged up and head out of here." James knew better than to interrupt her when she was so deep in thought.

After getting a few bags of ice to keep the frozen food and drink cold, they arranged the food in the cooler and dropped the ice around it, closed the lids, closed the mini-SUV's trunk, got back in the car and started on their final stop: The Ad Astra Naturist Camp. Lorde closed her eyes, trying to let the events of the past day - and 28 years - fly away faster than they were down the road.

**CHAPTER 3**

After 20 minutes, the mini-SUV went off the paved street onto the hidden unpaved road for the last mile towards to the entrance. James stared straight ahead as he was driving and asked Lorde, "We're almost here, honey. You rea-" As he turned his head towards her, he saw she had already removed her shirt and bra and was open-teeth smiling at James. "Yup, you're ready." James merely said as he refocused on driving. Finally, they reached the gate. He leaned out of the window and pressed the buzzer on the intercom. The voice answered "Hello?" Immediately Lorde thought something sounded strange about that voice, even though it was coming through a scratchy intercom. "James and Ella Lowe," James responded. Ella took a deep breath and exhaled. This was it. No turning back. She held James' hand and smiled. He smiled back at her. The gate slowly creaked open and they drove in.

As the SUV went up the 20 yards to the main office, they noticed all the couples of various ages and sizes, some with children milling about - all nude. "Ho-ly-fuck..." James softly said. Lorde merely looked around slowly, mouth slightly ajar. They drove up to the office entrance and got out. Already, groups of people were starting to form from nearby. They thought these new visitors looked familiar. Lorde could see them looking at her and hear off in the distance "Is that... that LORDE girl?" "Can't be, why would she be here?" "No it's HER, I tell you!" James took off his shirt in solidarity with his wife as he exited the car.

"Here we go babe." James said to Lorde as they held hands and went inside. She smiled. As soon as they entered, the woman at the desk, completely nude save for a loose sheer bathrobe draped on her frame, looked up.

James and Lorde's eyes bugged open as they both yelled in unison, "HAYLEY?!"

"Hello, you two. I figured you were gonna find out I ran this place sooner or later. So... 'visiting a friend for a while,' are we?" repeating what Lorde had said to her at the Hy Vee supermarket earlier. At this she smiled to ease the tension. Feeling relieved, Lorde looked at James a bit annoyed and said, "Why didn't you TELL me she ran this place?" "It only gave her first name and last initial on the website, I didn't think it was the same woman!" he explained.

"How did you get to run a naturist camp? And why are you in Kansas to begin with...and what the fuck happened with the band?" Lorde inquired, still stunned at the day's events. "Well...it's all a long story - when there's time, I can explain everything. Let's get the paperwork and payment done with so you can get settled in," Hayley said. Once payments were made, she handed them a door key with a plastic fob attached. "You get cabin 5, the luxury cabin, as James requested. I'll give you two a tour of the place once you get settled in."

At that, a well-built male entered the office. "Hey hon have you got-" He stopped dead in his tracks as Lorde and James turned around. "SHAUN?!" they yelled, incredulously. Hayley's brother and former bandmate was standing nude in front of them and smiled at seeing his former one-night-stand friend and her new husband half-naked, not believing this blast from their past had returned here of all places.

"You're here too?" Lorde said. A slight smile came across her face as she remembered the day - and wild night - of unabandoned sex she had with him all those years ago before and after the show of his old band in Lorde's home city of Auckland. Shaun smiled. "Ah, well, hello Ella and James. So glad you could spend a week with us before your tour! I take it my wife Hayley has made you comfortable?"

"Wait...WIFE? You two are...married?! I thought you two were...brother...and sister!" Lorde exclaimed. This day was shaping up to be a series of punches in the gut for her. "Ah yes...there's a long story behind that one as well, Ella. Looks like we'll have to bring you up to date on everything that's happened over the past seven or so years," Hayley said. "But why don't you two get to your cabin first, get situated and then one of us will show you around the place."

As James and Lorde were about to exit the office and go back outside, Hayley said, "Ella?" Both her and James turned around. Hayley gave a soft smile. "We're glad you're here. We missed you a lot." At this, Ella's eyes started to well up. She went over to Hayley and hugged her, saying, "I missed you a lot too. I'm so glad we crossed paths again." Ella then hugged Shaun and gave him a big kiss on the cheek, stared into his eyes for a few seconds and said, "Yeh, we have a LOT to catch up on!"

As they left the office, a few small crowds were outside and applauded them as they left. Ella and James merely smiled as they went to their car while she acknowledged them and said, "Thank you. I'm looking forward to a relaxing week here." They arrived at the cabin and started to bring things inside. As they entered, they were struck at how nicely the cabin was kept up. Eventually, all their food and belongings were situated away. James removed the rest of his clothing as Ella followed suit. James crashed on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. Ella laid next to him, kissing him on the lips.

"Thank you for agreeing to do this with me. It means a lot!" she said, snuggling up to him. "Of course, baby. This was actually a great idea. I feel so much freer like this! Like the outside world doesn't exist and we're just in our own little world now!" James stared deep into Ella's eyes as he spoke. Slowly, they both closed their eyes and kissed. The warmth of their lips invited their mouths open so their tongues could embrace. The more they kissed, the more James became hard and Ella got wet until he was fully erect. Ella grabbed his cock and began teasing it with her fingers and he moaned.

"That's another reason I wanted to go to a nudist colony - anytime we wanna fuck, we can just get right down to business!" Ella whispered as she moved down to his hips and started to blow him. Her mouth was still great at sucking him off, even after all these years of courtship and marriage. Slowly she teased the cock with her tongue, licking the shaft and moving it around the head in a circle. "Oh baby, god yes, that's it!" James said as he fondled Ella's hair.

However, the more she sucked, the more she thought back to ten years earlier when it was Shaun's cock she was sucking off. How great his cum tasted, how huge and well-hung he was, how awesome the post-show orgy they had in the hotel was. Had she secretly wanted to spend her life with him and not James? She quickly banished such thoughts from her mind and thought how lucky she was to have such a wonderful husband like James. Still, she thought, I wouldn't mind having two cocks in my mouth right now...or anywhere else in me.

She said nothing as she stopped sucking off James and mounted his wet, slick, hard cock; slowly working her way down onto it until it was in her extremely wet pussy as far as it could go. "Oh yeah, baby, god I love that cock in my pussy," she said as she began to slowly go up and down. James let out a deep breath of sexual pleasure. "Oh god, yes, ride me baby, ride that cock!" As awesome as it felt, the thought of Shaun's cock being in her mouth or ass at the same time started getting her off faster. "Oh fuck," Ella thought, "I really DO need two cocks in me for me to get off fully - shit, even three or more cocks would be awesome." She tried not to let James know of her deep carnal desire as she rode him to orgasm while she squirted her pussy juice all over him - and the bed!

"OH SHIT, I'M GONNA CUM, BABY!" James yelled as Ella quickly got off James and placed his huge throbbing cock, wet with her cunt juice, in her mouth quickly bobbing up and down. "OH GOD YES!" he yelled as huge globs of cum went into her mouth and down her throat. She always was a pro at sucking cock and the years had only made her technique more awesome. As his orgasm finally ended, she got every last white drop, as she always had. "Mmmm, baby, I love drinking that cum!" Ella said as she met his lips and kissed him. She again thought of that afternoon ten years ago in the theatre supply closet with Shaun, seducing him and giving HIM the blowjob of his life! She opened her eyes and saw James instead.

But James could sense something was not right. "You OK, baby?" He said, slightly concerned. "Yeh, I'm fine. Why?" she replied. James merely shook his head. "I'm sorry, your face... it looked like something was missing and you wanted something more." Ella feigned surprise. "No! Not at all! Why on earth would you think that?" She didn't want to tell James of what she was thinking when they were having sex. "I can't keep this desire from him for much longer - and yet, at the same time, I don't want to hurt him! He's been so wonderful to me!" she thought.

"C'mon, let's get washed up. Those guys said they wanted to take us for a tour of the place," James said, getting up from the bed. A few minutes later, they were ready to go outside with towels in hand totally nude to the world wearing only flip-flops. As they were about to open the door, both stood still, holding hands. "Ready, babe?" James asked Ella. "Let's do it!" she replied. Both took heavy breaths in and out - and then he opened the door. They walked outside and encountered...

Nothing. No people were milling around the cabin hoping to talk to "Lorde" or get her autograph. There were no cameras, no fans. It was like they were just ordinary people who were spending the week. Other nudists were going about their business, anyone who passed by them said "hello" or "welcome" and smiled but let them be. The lack of attention was both refreshing and disconcerting to Ella. She enjoyed not being fussed over and being crowded in - but she missed it too.

Just then, Hayley pulled up in one of the golf carts the campers use to get around the compound. "Well, you two ready to check out the camp and see what's available to you?" she said with a smile. "We sure are, dear. Show us the way!" Lorde said beaming. With Lorde in the passenger seat and James in back, they started the tour. They passed by the other campers, some in front of Winnebagos, some in tents and some in cabins. As they went past the area where the sports like volleyball and badminton were played, Hayley started to fill them in on how they became the owners of this place.

"Shaun and I had read about this place and how it was about to close as the original owners owed the state a ton of money in taxes. Luckily, we were in a position to buy it outright and make all the necessary repairs. Took all of the off-season but it was worth it! Turned a profit by the end of our second year!" "You've done a beautiful job with the place!" James opined. "Thanks, we wanted to make sure there was a place for nudists in the Midwest to come and relax. We talked to a lot of other naturist camps directors on what to do for activities, advertising and so on. Hasn't been easy but it's been worth it! Beats working a shitty 8 to 5 job for a soulless company, I'll tell you that!"

They made their way back to where the office was; right next to it was the main mess hall where the kitchen and all its supplies were as well as a small library and rec-room for games. They went inside. "Well, I'm glad to see you so happy and relaxed, Hayley. So tell me what happened to the band?" Lorde asked once they were inside.

Hayley sat down at her desk. She opened the mini-fridge where she kept her pre-made margaritas. "Drinks, you two?" she asked. They both said yes. Hayley took out a bottled spring water. She toasted the other two, opened up the cap and took a swig. James and Lorde did likewise. Hayley took a deep breath and began...

"We came back home from that tour of the Pacific all rejuvenated and excited to record the new album, still knowing there was pressure from the record company to record the covers album with you considering how hot you were at that time. We record the main album no problem but we're supposed to tour on it almost immediately. Well, we had just come off a grueling tour, last thing we wanted was to go back on ANOTHER one and so soon! We tell the record company to give us some rest. They're not having any of it."

"Meanwhile, arrangements were made to record the covers album but as you remember, our schedules couldn't sync up for long enough to go into a studio where we both could record something all of us would like. So we stay behind in L.A., you come over for some awards show - that's where you met our friend Steven. Remember that, Ella?"

"Oh yes, I remember it really well." She smiled slightly remembering that magic Sunday afternoon in the hotel room. Hayley continued, "Yeh, he was raving to us how sweet and nice you were to him... Anyway, we all go into the studio, finally do that album and then we expect to tour to promote the new album, right? Well, turns out they wanted you AND us to tour together!"

"I remember telling everyone I wanted to tour with you. What happened?" Lorde asked.

"The record company is wondering who's gonna pay for it. They will only contribute enough money as if our band was doing a regular tour. They won't splurge for the type of tour vehicles YOU go on - y'know, those big-ass Prevost-manufacturer/Iron Maiden jobs. There's NO way that your management was gonna let you tour on OUR terms, in the Ford Econoline. Not only that, when it came out you weren't gonna do any Lorde songs on this tour, no one wanted to come near us, especially since you were still really popular and would still need bodyguards and all the protection and shit you needed to keep the stalkers and creepazoids away."

"Oh god..." Lorde put her hand to her face as she realized what was about to happen.

"And of course, right around that time, Jim and Andy start getting pissed off about all these delays and blame it on us because of our association with you. So one day, they say 'fuck it,' officially resign, move to Chicago and start their own band," Hayley continued. "So Shaun and I look around, decide L.A. is too much for us and decide to head back to Omaha, lick our wounds and decide what we want to do."

James' mouth remained open as Lorde sighed and shook her head. "Oh, fuck, I never knew...I'm really sorry, you two. I feel it's my fault I broke up your band and..." She stopped talking and hung her head. "Christ...now I know why you never told me about the band and you eventually stopped writing me."

"No, Lorde, no. Please. Don't beat yourself up over this," Hayley said as she got up from her chair and hugged Lorde. "Look, the band was heading that way anyway. At least it all happened while were still in L.A. If we were on tour when we broke up... christ... there'd be a trail of blood..." Hayley and Lorde smiled at this exaggeration.

"OK - but that doesn't explain how you ended up running this place and how you got...married..," Lorde continued.

At this point, Shaun picked up the story. "We had been back in Omaha a few weeks when I saw that this place was having financial trouble and was up for sale - it was only a few hours south of Omaha so I decided to look into this since neither one of us were going to work a 9-5 job and having to teach guitar or work at some corporate music store wasn't too appealing either. We had made enough money from the band that we could easily buy this place for what they wanted."

"When I was negotiating a price, I found out if Hayley and I were married, we'd actually get some discounts and grants for a married couple going into their own business as opposed to brother and sister doing it. And all throughout our adolescence and adulthood, I always felt something wasn't right, that our parents were lying to us about who we were."

Shaun had a rapt audience in James and Lorde at this point. He continued. "That's when we started doing some research into our birth certificates and our genealogy. It turns out we WEREN'T biological brother and sister - we were adopted from two completely different families! Our parents were careful to adopt a boy and girl that looked like we came from them and that we looked somewhat similar to each other!"

"Holy fuck!" Lorde and James both said.

"So we were able to get the adoption retroactively annulled, we went through a bunch of blood tests to make sure we weren't carrying anything fatal and then got married by a JP in one of the parks here. Once THAT was done, we applied for the proper grants and were able to buy the place and fix it up in the off-season. The first season was kinda rough but we finally broke even the next year!"

"Damn," James said. "Unbelievable!"

"It doesn't end there," Hayley said. "Did you notice anything different about what you were drinking as opposed to me?" Lorde and James looked at their pre-made margaritas and then what Hayley was drinking. After a few seconds, Lorde's eyes brightened up. "OHMIGOD! YOU'RE PREGNANT?" she screamed. Hayley rubbed her tummy a little. "I'm surprised you didn't see the slight baby bump!" At that, Lorde and Hayley squealed like teenage girls and hugged each other and James and Shaun shook hands. "Oh god, that is so BEAUTIFUL!" Lorde exclaimed as she began to tear up a little. "I think I may need another margarita!" she said as she laughed through tears. "Go ahead, have one for me since I can't touch the stuff for a while!" Hayley answered.

"We figured the time was right considering our ages to start siring offspring." Shaun said. "I guess since you're still dealing with the success of Lorde, you've had to delay any thoughts of having kids," Shaun said. Lorde and James looked at each other as she sighed. "Yeah, we've talked about it. I'm sure we will have little Ellas and Jameses running around soon. Just a matter of when."

"Have you ever thought about doing music again? I mean on a level like you were doing before," James asked them. After some thought, Hayley said, "I dunno. Never say never but I'm not going to beg those other two to reunite to jump on the oldies bandwagon like a lot of other bands. I could never look myself in the mirror if I did that! As far as doing anything new... well, THIS is taking up much of our lives now!"

"Besides, we're relaxed, successfully running a business we love AND can walk around naked all day! Doesn't get much better than that! If we get inspired enough that we can do some new songs and maybe do short mini-tours of four day swings through parts of the country like Mission of Burma did... then yeah." Shaun added. "But I'm so used to being nude that the thought of wearing clothes so I can perform music in public doesn't really appeal to me right now."

"When we were in the band, we thought about playing nude onstage before to be in solidarity with hardcore naturists but we realized we weren't popular enough to do that without getting arrested!" Hayley added. "We'd have to be as popular as... well, you!"

At that, Lorde smiled. She said, "We've been here only a few hours but already I can feel my fatigue and worries disappear! I'm so glad I came here!"

"I know I'm getting ahead of myself but if your stay here is just as pleasant for the rest of the week, maybe you could be nudism's 'goodwill ambassador' so to speak!" Hayley said enthusiastically.

At this, Lorde smiled. "We'll see," she said. "C'mon, James, I wanna go into the pool while the sun's still up," she added, even though it was still 1 PM local time, there wasn't a cloud in the sky and it was blazingly hot out. Hayley said, "Do that. I've got some business to catch up on. Why don't you two relax. You must be tired after all the travelling you've done!" "Sure. Thanks for the drinks again!" Lorde said as she hugged Hayley. Before they un-embraced and out of earshot from the other two, Lorde whispered into Hayley's ears something as if it was ten years ago:

"I want you and Shaun. ASAP."

Hayley smiled and did a little finger tickle to Lorde's palm. The feeling was definitely mutual.

**CHAPTER 4**

James and Ella showered outside by the pool before they went in. "That's unbelievable all the shit those two went through," Ella said. "I really have been very, very lucky in my musical career. Damn..." She shook her head. "You've seen what other artists go through in their careers. Ever thought of starting a management company to give musicians a fair shake in this business?" James asked. She thought for a few seconds, "That WOULD be a good idea, actually. I have the money and resources to set up something like that... Hey, James, we're here to relax for a little while. Can we put off talk about my future until we leave here?" Ella was already thinking,"I hope I don't have to leave here. This place is SO awesome!"

They turned the shower off and went into the pool. James walked down the stairs into the water while Lorde did a nice dive from the deep end. As she came up she threw her arms into the air, looked heavenward and began to sing "Look at this stuff? Isn't it neat? Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?" from "The Little Mermaid" tune "Part of Your World." Some laughter ensued as a huge smile beamed across Lorde's face. She took some pool noodles that were by the side of the pool, curved them, brought them under her ass and sat on them. James did likewise. They nuzzled up to each other and kissed each other on the lips. Eventually, one of the other people in the pool, a woman of about 50 years old, broke the ice. "Hello, dear, I'm Sharon. Who are you?"

Lorde couldn't believe this. There was someone out there who DIDN'T know who she was? That was a nice change from all the hangers-on who wanted a photo or autograph with her just to sell it or brag to their friends that they met her. "Hello Sharon, I'm Ella." "Hi, I'm James, her husband." he said. They shook hands with her and the other five or so people in the pool. "Where are you from, dear?" Sharon asked the two. "New Zealand." "New Zealand? My, that's a ways away! What made you decide to come here?" "Well, we have to be in Chicago in a week for a tour and we decided to relax for a bit before we headed up there." Lorde said. "A TOUR? Well, _that's_ interesting. Are you in a musical group?" Sharon then asked.

Lorde and James were beside themselves. Was Sharon being ultra-polite or did she really NOT know who she was? "Well, yes I am in a musical group." "Is this your first time here at Ad Astra?" Sharon then asked. "Well, this is our first time ever at a naturist camp!" James responded while smiling a little and hugging Lorde. "Oh well, congratulations and welcome!" "Thank you, Sharon!" As Lorde said that, she thought "So this is what it would have been if I was never successful in music and was just an ordinary person who finished school, went to university and had a regular job." Lorde was conflicted at the new found anonymity she was getting. There was no fawning over her, no "OMIGODYOURELORDE!", no superstar treatment. Just another person who finally made the breakthrough to naturism. It was something she'd have to get used to if she was sincere about leaving the music industry.

After a while in the pool, James and Lorde decided to get out and sun themselves. After they sprayed each other down with suntan oil - doing their previously-covered areas was a new feeling for them - they spread out the towels on the beach lounge chairs and laid down on their stomachs. They turned their heads towards each other, smiled and blew kisses to each other. Lorde reached out her hand; James grabbed it with his and said "I love you, Ella" to her. She replied, "I love you too, James." and both fell asleep in the hot sun.

Eventually, Lorde woke up with a startle. They had lain in the sun a little too long and were just about to get to the point of sunburn! "James! Wake up!" Lorde urgently said as she woke her husband up. "Wha- what is it, Ella?" "Get up, you're burning!" Lorde exclaimed. "Holy fuck, so are you!" he said. "Shit, how long were we asleep?" Lorde checked her iPhone, "Looks like two hours!" she said.

Hayley heard the commotion and ran outside. "Holy crap, you guys are red! Not too bad though. I'll get the aloe vera from the office." When she came back outside, she slathered a big glob on Lorde's back and massaged it in and then did the same for James. "Looks like you two woke up just in time before you got REALLY burned!" Why don't you two go back to your cabin and get out of the sun? I'm sure a nice long sleep is what you guys need anyway."

"Can you massage us both?" Lorde asked Hayley with a wink in her eye. Hayley smiled back, "Of course I will! Shaun gives good massages too! I'll have him massage you and I'll do your husband!" "Oooh, sounds like a good idea! Drive us back to the cabin?" Lorde asked. "Sure! Hop in!" Hayley said. The four of them got in the golf cart and headed to Lorde and James' cabin. Once inside, Lorde locked the door while Hayley said "OK, kids, lie down on the bed and I'll massage you both." The two laid down on towels spread out next to each other. Hayley first lathered up Lorde, starting at the shoulders and then spreading the aloe vera down to her beautiful round ass. When Hayley began to massage down there, Lorde let own a groan of pleasure.

"Feel good, baby?" Hayley cooed. "Oh yeh, honey, your hands feel _so_ nice," Lorde purred as Hayley's hands went up and down her legs. Lorde knew this massage was an excuse for Hayley to play with her body...and Lorde was enjoying every minute of it. "Let me flip over, I might have been burned on my other side..." Lorde gave a seductive smile and reached up to fondle Hayley's breasts as she went on her back. Hayley closed her eyes and went closer to Lorde as they went face-to-face. They finally kissed a long slow, beautiful kiss. As their lips touched, their mouths opened and allowed each other's tongue to enter. As they kissed, Hayley finally mounted Lorde until her body was directly on top of hers. Their arms embraced each other as the kiss slowly, ever so slowly ended as Hayley separated her lips from Lorde's. They looked in each other's' eyes while Lorde softly said, "I've missed you so much, baby." "I missed you too. I'm glad we both are happy with our spouses but we need girl time, right?" Hayley said as she slowly smiled a little.

James observed everything from the few inches away where he was. Instead of being upset his wife was fooling around with another girl, he became incredibly aroused. His penis became hard just looking at those two beautiful female specimens engaging in some incredibly erotic girl-girl action.

Hayley began to kiss Lorde's breasts and suck her stiff nipples while Lorde closed her eyes and let out a soft moan. She slowly looked up at her husband and then at Shaun, whose 9-inch cock was standing straight at attention too. "Kiss me, James. I want to feel you." Lorde whispered. James leaned down slowly and kissed her as Hayley began to play with Lorde's swollen clit while still sucking her tits. As James and Lorde locked lips, she let out an audible moan of pleasure. Hayley slowly worked her way down, kissing her stomach, teasing her navel and then kissing her clit and flicking it with her tongue.

As James and Lorde's lips separated, she whispered, "I want you to fuck Hayley. Please, James. I want you to fuck her like you fuck me." James was surprised that his own wife was actually begging him to have sex with another woman but he gladly obliged. He went over to Hayley's sweet ass and pussy, still looking as beautiful as it did when Lorde had her way with it that night in the hotel 10 years ago. Instead of placing his swollen cock in it, he bent down and hungrily lapped up Hayley's pussy and ass. Usually James wasn't one to toss salad but there he was with his tongue between her cheeks, swirling around her starfish.

The sensation of her eating out Lorde while James ate her out was an incredible turn-on for Hayley as she forced James's head into her ass. Shaun then placed his penis, still as large as it was when Lorde first had it a decade ago, into her mouth. Lorde started giving him head as he caressed her mane of beautiful hair and groaned loudly, "Oh yeah, Ella, suck that cock!" The feeling of her sucking off Shaun while her pussy was getting eaten out by Hayley - who herself was getting a drenched pussy and ass eating by James - put all of Lorde's sensations into overdrive. "I'm so happy James is eating Hayley out. Maybe he and I can swing together after all this 'Lorde' nonsense is over!"

As soon as she thought that, she asked, "James, please fuck Hayley. I want to fuck Shaun." James brought his face out, savoring Hayley's back door taste, grabbed his huge cock and slowly entered Hayley's pussy doggy-style. Hayley began to dig her mouth into Lorde's pussy more while the sensation of James' cock going in and out made her wetter. She lifted her head up, mouth dripping with Lorde's cunt juice and yelled, "God, YES, James, fuck me! Fuck me!"

Shaun came around with his blood-engorged 10-inch cock and began to slowly slip it into Lorde's pussy. Feeling it enter her made Lorde remember that night of debauchery in the hotel room in Auckland with Shaun's old band and it turning into a hot sex orgy worthy of any porn movie. Lorde said, "Oh GOD Shaun, it's still as big as I remember!" She brought her head back and yelled in ecstasy. Hayley then went over to Lorde and began passionately kissing her on the mouth as their tongues quickly found their way and wrapped around each other. Hayley then separated her mouth from Lorde's as she turned on her back so James could ram her cunt missionary position. She grabbed his body and forced it on hers, then began to French kiss him, saying "I can't let your wife have ALL the fun, right?"

Shaun then began to suck Lorde's breasts as his thrusts into her squirting pussy became more intense. Finally, as almost in sync, both James and Shaun took their cocks out of Lorde's and Hayley's pussies and began to stroke. Lorde and Hayley then grabbed the cocks that had been just fucking them in their pussies seconds before and began to put the tips of them in their mouths. As both men became to cum in their mouths, the girls relished the taste of the other husband's cum. As if they knew what to do instinctively, Lorde and Hayley didn't swallow the huge loads of sperm in their mouth once the guys had finished shooting their massive loads. They merely kissed and swapped tongues and mouths full of cum with each other until both had gotten their fill, then swallowed the combined loads.

"That was an awesome welcome to the resort!" James joked. "Only for our SPECIAL customers!" Hayley replied as she smiled. As Shaun and Hayley embraced, so did Lorde and James. "I know him and I are going to get a good night's sleep tonight!" Lorde said. "We should make dinner in the mess hall. I'm starving!"

"Get what you need and I'll bring you over. Oh! By the way, we have karaoke tomorrow, if you're interested!" Hayley said as her and James got up from the bed. "Karaoke... hmmm..." said Lorde."It'd be interesting to hear you sing other people's songs. Maybe a good unofficial way to warm you up for the tour?" James added. "Could be fun," Lorde said as they exited the cabin and got back into the cart.

**CHAPTER 5**

When Lorde woke up the next morning, she immediately noticed how well rested she was – the sex marathons and being nude relaxing her into a state of near-bliss. As she made her way to the bathroom, her brain was telling her something else. She had felt these sensations before but ignored them as she wasn't ready to act upon them. But now, the time was right. As she left the bathroom, she climbed back into bed where James was still sleeping and lightly kissed him on the chest. No response. Dead asleep. She lifted the covers and saw his penis hanging limp. With a mischievous smile she decided to see if he would wake up – if not him, maybe a certain part of him. She began to lick the tip of his cock, working her tongue around the head, then softly kissed it. It started to show signs of life as her lips caressed his cock. She smiled as she began to slowly swallow the hardening cock, engaging in full blowjob mode.

James woke up slowly, then looked down to see his wife's head bobbing up and down on his fully erect cock. "Oh my god, what a wonderful way to wake up!" he softly said. Lorde looked up at him with doe-eyes and said, "Hi baby! That cock was too beautiful to resist so I had to make you hard!" She then crawled up to him so their faces were right next to each other. "I'm ovulating," she softly said. "I'm ready." James looked directly at her. "Wanna make a little Lorde?" he said as a slow smile appeared. "Yeah," she replied. "I'm ready to be a mommy. You ready to be a daddy?" He nodded his head slowly. "Yeah."

This was gonna be it. No more cum in her stomach, in her ass, on her face, on her body or in a condom. This was gonna be for procreation. All the marbles. It didn't mean, though, they couldn't have hot sex while doing it!

Lorde started passionately kissing James as she stroked his cock to keep it hard. He began to finger her clit, which immediately made her wet. With her lips still on his, she took the cock and slowly placed it in her pussy as she mounted him. As she sat straight up, she could feel his huge tool go straight up, letting out an anguished "OH GOD!" of pleasure. She began to move her hips up and down as James repositioned himself so that the two were sitting face-to-face. "Oh James, I love you," Lorde passionately whispered as both locked in a tight embrace, lips together, tongues playing, arms around each other's bodies.

Lorde kept bouncing up and down on his cock as her orgasms caused her to scream into his mouth, still entrapped in intense French kissing. After she squirted a few times in orgasm, James could feel the cum about to explode out of his huge cock, still drowning deep in Lorde's pussy. "Oh my god, I'm gonna cum! You ready, baby?" James breathlessly said as he stared deep into her eyes. Lorde could feel his cock expand as wide as it could – he was ready to shoot his load, alright. It was gonna go deep inside her cunt and with any luck, create a new person.

"Yeh, I'm ready, James! Fuck me! Shoot all that cum deep in me!" she replied, staring at him with a smile that combined pleasure and uncertainty. With any luck, she'd be carrying a baby inside her and wanted to make the dual orgasm they were about to have the most amazing one yet. "OHHHH FUCK YES!" Lorde screamed as James shot load after load of cum deep inside her. "Ohgodohgodohmygod" James was loudly saying as he stared at Ella's wide eyes. Eventually, he was drained of his load as his still-hard cock stayed inside Lorde's pussy. They both embraced, out of breath but incredibly happy. "I love you, James!" Lorde said as she stared right at him. "I love you too, baby!" he replied. The rested their heads on each other's shoulders as they both began to laugh and cry a little.

"No turning back now!" James said as his penis began to slowly eke its way out of her pussy. "Nope..." Lorde said as both laid down on the bed in a looser embrace. Both stared at each other and then embraced tightly. After a minute or two, in which they said nothing. Lorde decided to relieve the tension by saying "Hungry?" They both smiled as he said, "Yeh, definitely! Let's go to the mess hall and make a good breakfast." Lorde smiled as they got up from the bed and she said, "Guess I'll be eating for two now!"

While they were washing their plates and utensils after breakfast, Lorde said, "Let's go on a walk through the nature trail!" "Oh yeah, definitely!" James replied. Lorde was anticipating her and James walking outside, wearing only their sandals, hand in hand.

After a half-hour, they were ready to begin the walk. They had gone about five minutes into the trail when they heard a groaning sound. Lorde stopped James and whispered "Do you hear that?" "Yeh, I do...is someone...having sex?" he replied. "Sure sounds like it!" Lorde whispered back. Slowly they made their way off the trail towards the sound, careful not to disturb what was going on. When they looked through the trees, it took all of their effort not to gasp at what they were seeing...

**CHAPTER 6**

Ella and James could see two people having intense sex in the forest. Upon looking closer, they saw it was Sharon, the 50-year-old woman from the pool the day before! She was bent over with her ass in the air while she was grabbing her ankles. Behind her, a man was shoving his cock into her asshole! Both loved every second of it.

"Holy fuck! Do you see how YOUNG that guy is?" James whispered. It was true. The lucky guy fucking Sharon in her back door had to have been at the most half her age! "God _damn_! Talk about a cougar-cub relationship!" Lorde whispered back. The sight of the two engaged in hot anal sex was turning both James and Lorde on. Lorde started to grab James' hardening cock and tease it with her fingers while James returned the favor by slowly playing with Lorde's swollen clit while they were both looking at Sharon and her boy-toy fuck! Lorde then got on her knees and began to tease the tip of the cock with her tongue before placing the entire thing in her mouth. After a few seconds, she stopped and took it out of her mouth. "Wait...I have an idea!" she whispered as she got up and grabbed James stiff hard cock.

"What are you doing?" he asked. She winked and merely said, "Follow me, sexy." Using his cock as a leash, she then walked over to where Sharon and her friend were fucking, James following behind like a loyal pet dog. "Well, well, looks like YOU two are having fun!" Lorde's comments startled Sharon and her friend so much they practically jumped in the air.

"Oh my! Ella! I'm so sorry, I-we-" Sharon stammered to explain herself, throughoughly embarrassed. "Oh please don't apologize! James and I were both getting VERY turned on watching you two! Maybe you'd like some... help?" As the words left Lorde's lips, she brought James and his rock-hard cock over to Sharon's mouth as she was still bent over. "Thought you might like to...DOUBLE your pleasure!" Sharon adjusted herself so she was sucking James while getting slammed in the ass by her stud. Lorde started to play with herself as she kissed James, their tongues intertwining. Lorde then softly fondled Sharon's breasts and squeezed her nipples. You could hear Sharon start to groan loudly as she was sucking James' cock.

Lorde then went around to Sharon's ass and took her boy-toy's huge cock out. "You're looking a little dry there, sweetie," she said as she began to suck on the cock. "What's your name, cutie?" Lorde asked the young man. "Kevin" he managed to say in-between groans of pleasure. "Well, Kevin, I don't think Sharon will mind if MY ass gets rammed by your hot cock while James enters into hers, will she?" "Oh god, no, no...!" Lorde then turned around and assumed the same position Sharon was in: bent over, hands grabbing her ankles, ass up in the air. James then took his hard cock out of Sharon's mouth and got behind her, ready to shove HIS hard member into Sharon's wet asshole.

As he placed it in, the look of pleasure on Sharon's face was priceless. "Oh god, Ella, I'm so jealous of your man, what a BEAUTIFUL cock he has on him!" Ella turned to Sharon and whispered, "Thank you, cutie," then closed her eyes and proceeded to kiss her. Both women began to make out while they were bent over and getting their assholes slammed by Kevin and James. Occasionally they would stop kissing to let out cries of "oh god yes, keep fucking me!"

As if by some coincidence, Kevin and James were about to cum at the same time. This time, both decided to shoot their loads directly into the women's asses. Quicker and quicker they thrusted into their gaping holes until they released an avalanche of semen inside, which the girls felt sliding up. Ella grabbed Kevin's hips and forced them against her ass, dripping with sweat and moisture in the hot Kansas sun. She felt the long penis go inside her as the cum shot upward. "FUCK YES, I WANT MORE CUM IN MY ASS!" she shouted as her tight ass drained him of all his sperm.

James went into full mom/son roleplay saying, "Say you want my cum, mommy! Say you want your son's cum inside you!" Sharon yelled back, "Yes, son! CUM IN MY ASS, SON!" James blew his load deep inside Sharon; she could feel the liquid deep inside her as it was being released. Ella looked at James' face as he came. To see such an expression of pain and pleasure on his face as he came inside another woman was a huge turn-on for her.

Slowly, James' and Kevin's cocks began to leave the girls' assholes. Ella and Sharon straightened back up with smiles on their faces. Ella said, "Thank you so much for letting us...uh, 'butt' in!" as she giggled. "Oooh, my pleasure, hon! You going to karaoke tonight? We'd love to hear you sing in this type of setting!" Sharon answered. "I'm seriously contemplating it. I've never sang nude in front of people before, just in my bedroom! As long as no one records or takes photos, I'll certainly do it!" "Don't worry, Ella, this resort is excellent for enforcing those types of rules against cameras and recording. It helps that two former musicians are running this place," Kevin added. "Yeah, Hayley and Shaun are friends of ours from way back. It was by sheer coincidence we landed here. I just wanted to go to a nudist colony in the American Midwest and - well, here we are!" Lorde said as she smiled.

"Then there was a reason for you to come here, Ella," Sharon responded as the four of them began walking in the forest. "Nothing is by coincidence. There is always a plan and a path to get to where it is we are going. I don't believe in a traditional god but I do believe there is a force. This force cannot be named but can be felt and guides us. It is guiding you now to take the best path. You are at a crossroads in your life where you have to say goodbye to your youth and what helped you along then. This spirit is guiding you and helping you but it is ultimately you that must make the right decision. You are a very talented and smart young woman, Ella. It trusts you to do this and to follow your heart. I can feel that earlier today you made a decision with your husband about your future, one which you both know will bring you happiness. Am I correct?"

Ella just looked at her in amazement, mouth slightly ajar. "Well, yes...yes we did...we decided to have children and-"

"There was a reason why you were trying to conceive here, honey. Both you and James are at peace here, as you are without clothing. That child currently in your womb will have the intuition to bring love and joy to all it touches because it was conceived under the most peaceful of circumstances. You have toured all around the world, made lots of money, been interviewed, hobnobbed with celebrities - but I can sense it has become more of a burden now. You are trying to shake off your public image because you are unhappy and looking for something that brings you personal happiness instead of trying to please others. Am I correct?"

Lorde almost began to cry when she heard this. Sharon seemed to know her as well as her own self! How was this possible? Was she a psychic? A god like the ones in Greek and Roman mythology? Lorde began to tear up as she said "Yes... that's exactly right...I've been doing this for over a dozen years nonstop and I want it all to end. I'm not a kid anymore but the fans can't accept that. They want me to be like the girl I was in 2013 forever and I can't do it!"

"And there was a reason you stumbled upon Kevin and I making love in the forest and why you joined in. Again, none of this is by coincidence. You always have a guardian angel looking over and guiding you. It knows everything about you, what you love and what you hate." They reached the main office and mess hall where the pool and shower were. "Follow your heart, Ella. Trust yourself and your instinct. You can do what's right for you."

Sharon kissed Ella on the cheek and smiled, then her and Kevin went inside the mess hall. James and Ella just looked at each other and sighed heavily. "Wow. Never thought I'd get a life lesson after a foursome!" Ella joked. "She was right, though, it definitely IS time for 'Lorde' to take a new path. Like she said, I have to do what's right for me!"

Ella went into the mess hall to thank Sharon but couldn't find her or Kevin. Her and James kept calling out their names but there was no answer. There was no other way in or out so where could they have gone? Just then Hayley passed by them. "Who are you looking for?" she asked. "Sharon and Kevin. We were talking with them while we were walking and then they went in here and now - they're gone or something..." Lorde replied.

At this, Hayley stood completely still with mouth ajar. "Oh my god. You saw them too!" "What are you talking about?" Ella asked. "Legend has it there are two ghosts that inhabit this area. They were the first settlers here but were massacred in their sleep by anti-abolitionists during the U.S. Civil War since their house was a stop on The Underground Railroad. When we bought this place, we were told they show up nude here every so often since this area of land represents the freedom they were seeking to achieve! Some say if you are lucky enough to have sex with them, they pass their knowledge and wisdom to you to teach future generations," Hayley explained.

James and Ella stood there motionless, not uttering a sound. Seeing to change the mood, Hayley asked, "Anyway... can we expect you at karaoke tonight?" Ella just stared at Hayley. "Uh...yeh...yeh..we will..." "I'm sorry, I'm just trying to make you forget about seeing those ghosts," Hayley said. "I'm making lunch, I'll set two more plates for you. I have some more margaritas if you want some to shake off your ghostly apparitions!"

"I'll pass for now, thanks" Ella said. "I'll take them," James interjected. "I think we should go back to our cabins for a little bit." "Sure, come back when you're ready," Hayley said sympathetically.

Once Ella and James entered their cabin, they sat down on the bed and held each other tight. Ella began to sob loudly. Nothing was said, nothing needed to be said.

**CHAPTER 7**

Later that evening, Hayley and Shaun were setting up in the outside dining area for that night's Karaoke competition. Lorde and James walked over from their cabin after another afternoon working on their tans and a short nap and dinner. "Need help, guys?" James asked. "Nah, we're almost all set up. Why don't you guys look through the book and see if there are any songs you want to do," Shaun replied. As they flipped through the book, Ella's temptation got the best of her. She went to the "L" section... lo and behold, there were Karaoke tunes for Lorde: "Royals" (of course), "Tennis Court," "Yellow Flicker Beat," all her hits. She looked at James with a smile on her face. "Tempting, isn't it?" he asked her. "Yes, it is...VERY tempting..."

The other naturists began to filter in and of course, were watching Lorde in anticipation of what songs she would do tonight. She filled out her three choices and gave them to Hayley, that night's MC. Hayley looked at her choices and smiled, then looked at Lorde who likewise was smiling knowingly.

As the karaoke competition proceeded, Lorde and James watched and listened to the other competitors, some being a little nervous that she was there. Knowing this, she sat in the middle of the crowd so as not to stand out and intimidate those who were singing. Some of those who sang did a real good job but Ella enthusiastically applauded all who participated.

Then the magic moment. Hayley looked at the piece of paper and said "Is Ella Lowe here? Your turn at the mike, honey." With that, Ella got up from her chair and went to the front as the crowd stood up and applauded her. She was used to singing in front of crowds of various sizes of course, but this was the first time she would sing in front of people naked, even if it was in front of 75 other naked people!

She took the mike and addressed the crowd, "As much as I have sang in front of multitudes of people for many years, this is the first time I've sung like this!" There was some laughter and applause. "James and I are having the time of our lives here and we are very grateful to all of you, especially out friends Shaun and Hayley, for making us feel at home. That being said, I hope you will excuse my indulgence for the first two songs as I've always been interested in redoing some old classics in new ways." Again, more applause as she nodded to Hayley to start the tune.

The familiar beats started and the crowd applauded again. She started with "Royals," her mega-hit from many years ago. As she began to sing, the traditional spastic moves as she danced began. The crowd sat silent as they watched in awe of this unique performance. Of course, no cameras, video cameras or other recording devices were in sight, much to everyone's relief, especially Lorde's.

As Lorde sang the all-too-familiar lyrics, she noticed how much freer and happier she was dancing and singing stark naked. It was almost like a religious epiphany had been delivered to her under these circumstances. She was literally losing herself in this song, one she had grown tired of singing over the past few years. Now, it was almost like a muse had revived this tune with a new purpose and a new calling.

As the song ended with the familiar "Let me live that fantasy," Lorde looked downward and closed her eyes. The crowd stood up and gave her an enthusiastic standing ovation. She bowed and said "Thank you." As she caught her breath, she exclaimed, "That was the most fun I've ever had singing that song!"

The second tune began. The humming "oooo" sounded familiar. It was "Yellow Flicker Beat," another Lorde original. Once again, Lorde felt freer singing this song than at any time previous. She closed her eyes and let the electricity of the notes flow through her. The more she sang, the more it felt like she was making love to the tune. About halfway through the song, she felt it inside her getting warmer and more intense - she was about to orgasm during the song! Wisely, she concentrated on the song before she visibly came in front of the crowd. As the last note of the song faded out, she closed her eyes and breathed in and out a few times to calm down.

The crowd sat in stunned silence - they didn't know how to react after seeing Lorde practically climax singing a song of hers! Finally one person stood up and applauded, followed by the remainder of the crowd. Lorde managed an embarrassed smile as she bowed. "Thank you very much. Wow! Bet you never knew I could get into one of my old songs so intensely, huh?" she said to lighten the mood. Some people laughed as she prepared for the third and final song.

"I'd like to dedicate my last song to the one love of my life who's been there all along for me. The man who's helped me, encouraged me and the one I'm eternally proud to call my soulmate - my husband, James." Lorde walked over to where he was sitting and as the last words were leaving her lips, the first notes of the final song came on. It was the Etta James song "At Last." As she sang it, she made like a torch singer around James, lightly touching his hair, caressing his face and singing mere inches from it. James didn't know whether to feel flattered or embarrassed.

As the song ended, Ella said "I love you, James" while he responded, "I love you too, Ella." The two kissed very briefly while some in the crowd went "Awww..." Again, the crowd gave her a rousing bit of applause as she went back up front and returned the microphone to Hayley. She bowed and said "Thank you. I quite enjoyed doing this" before she handed the mike back.

When it was all over, the winner was announced. To no one's surprise, it was Lorde! She laughed a little as she went up to where Hayley was and claimed her prize of $50. She smiled and told the crowd "Thank you all so very much. This has been probably the most fun I've ever had singing in front of anyone. It's been very inspiring to me. Needless to say, I'm donating the prize money back to the Ad Astra development fund and matching it three-fold." She then produced two $50 bills she had in her hand that she was going to donate anyway at the end of the night but tonight made it a little more special.

She kissed and hugged Hayley as she gave her the money and went back to sit down with James. Surprised, Hayley said, "Well, I think we can have a nice barbecue courtesy of Ms. Ella O'Connor!" At this the crowd applauded as they got up to leave. Some people talked to Ella and James but were never fawning over her. A few asked for an autograph which Ella gladly gave. Eventually, everyone went back to their cabins for the night. Ella went up to Hayley and said, "Thank you so much for tonight. It's the most fun I've had in a long, long time!" Hayley smiled and said "You're quite welcome, honey. Having you here has been fun for everyone!" They kissed and hugged goodnight as James did the same and shook hands with Shaun.

As Ella and James held hands and walked back to their cabin, Ella stopped halfway and just stared at the clear night sky above them. The background clutter of the other campers talking and laughing in the distance along with the various insects and birds calling provided a beautiful ambient soundtrack. Ella continued to look up and then closed her eyes. James just looked at Ella and whispered, "What's going on, hon?" Ella put her finger to her mouth as if to silence him. Still with her head up, she opened her eyes and whispered, "Hear how beautiful this is? This is the sound of pure peace and contentment." She closed her eyes again and didn't utter a word. James smiled and looked up too. He then also closed his eyes. They both stood there naked in the warm Kansas summer air soaking it all in.

After a few minutes, Ella softly said "I wouldn't mind relocating here if I can have this inner peace every night." She smiled a little as she looked at James who was also smiling a little. "It IS perfect, Ella," he whispered. "Like Sharon said, maybe you and I are here for a reason. Maybe THIS is where the spirit has guided us to give us true contentment." Ella slowly nodded her head yes and then said, "C'mon, let's go back to the cabin before we get bit up by mosquitos!"

As they went inside, James said, "Honey, would you mind if we didn't have sex tonight and just held each other?" Ella gave a soft smile and answered, "I was gonna ask you the same question." They then hugged and started softly dancing to music only they could hear. They both rested their heads on each other's' shoulders. Neither one said a word. After a few minutes, Ella whispered, "I love you, James" to which he replied "I love you too. Let's go to bed?" "Sure," she replied. With that, they got themselves ready for bed and fell asleep in each other's arms.

The following few days passed without much incident. At times the two worked on some logistics for the tour but for the most part, it was spent relaxing, swimming, conversing with others...

Throughout it all, Lorde realized this was the happiest she had EVER been in her entire life. Was it being away from the pressures of being a pop star? Was it the change of location? Or was it all these days of wearing no clothing? She finally had an epiphany that it was because she wasn't wearing clothes! Being nude was the only way to be from now on. No wonder Hayley and Shaun didn't want the band to get back together! THIS was their heaven and there was no reason to do anything else now!

That settled it, Lorde thought to herself. She was a changed woman! From now on, she would promote the naturist lifestyle whenever and wherever she was. She also knew that she would have to leave Ad Astra and go to Chicago - there was a tour to do! At this thought, Lorde always sighed. It was her music that provided her and her husband the time and funds to travel to an obscure nudist camp so she couldn't knock what gave them the means to find her nirvana. At the same time, she knew her involvement as the singer and pop icon everyone knew and loved was going to have to end soon. She knew she had chosen the right time to pull the plug on the entire "Lorde" myth for good.

How would her fans and the public take it?

I don't particularly give a flying fuck, she thought to herself.

**CHAPTER 8**

The night before Lorde and James were to leave the naturist camp, Hayley and Shaun arranged to have a good-bye party thrown in their honor. Lorde agreed but insisted that she pay for the food and drink. It was a beautifully arranged party with good food (lots of vegetarian choices) and the best wine, beer and non-alcoholic beverages.

When it came time for Hayley to thank Lorde and James for being here, she gave a lovely speech, discussing the history of her old band and how her and Lorde crossed paths for the first time - of course, she DIDN'T mention the hot sex they had back then ... or the fun they were having here at the camp! When it came time for Lorde to give her speech, she was almost in tears - she definitely did NOT want to leave!

"When James and I agreed to come here, we didn't know what to expect," she started. "But within the first half hour of being here, I knew we made the right decision. This place is nothing less than heaven on earth and it has been so wonderful to be treated like a human being again and to be TRULY free from all the ills of the outside world. You are looking at two converts to the nudist lifestyle and I will do all within my power to promote it!" At this the crowd erupted in heavy applause for about ten seconds. Some people even stood up.

Lorde quieted them down and continued, "As you know, I will be doing another tour in a few weeks and the last show is in Kansas City at the Sprint Center. Anyone who wants to go to the show, please see me later and I will get you on a guest list! Thank you to Hayley and Shaun for a wonderful time and thank you to everyone here for being such great people to us. We WILL be back here, I assure you that!" At that, the entire entourage, stood up and applauded wildly, like she had given the best concert of her lifetime.

Lorde began to cry after it was all over; the reality of her leaving her heaven soon and entering the hell of the clothed world and the looming tour was sinking in. After they had helped clean up and put things away. Shaun, Hayley, Lorde and James sat in the hot tub with drinks in hand. Hayley having her spring water, the other three having margaritas. Nothing was being said for a long time. No one wanted to state the obvious - that tomorrow morning, James and Lorde would be leaving the resort and heading to the Kansas City airport again to fly to Chicago and start the eight week North American tour.

Finally Lorde spoke up. "I really wish I could stay here forever, hon, this has been an amazing and wonderful time." "Maybe after the tour's all said and done, you can come back here for a few days to chill out again before heading back to New Zealand," Hayley said, now with her body right against Lorde's and Lorde's head on Hayley's shoulder. The two girls were holding hands underwater which not-too-slowly led to them fingering each other while making out. This led to Lorde getting up and straddling Hayley's lap while still deep in the throes of passion.

The two girls began to finger each other's clits as they slowly got each other off in the hot tub. Their spouses observed the two girls getting freaky and, of course, were VERY turned on by this. "It looks like our significant others are getting some nice hard cocks!" Lorde observed to Hayley in-between kisses. "What do you say? Suck the other guy off while we play?" "Sounds heavenly!" Hayley cooed.

With that, James placed his hard cock in Hayley's mouth while Lorde turned to the other side and sucked off Shaun while both grinded their pussies against each other. Both men grabbed their respective girls' hair and forced their faces back and forth which made Lorde and Hayley's grinding that much more intense. Eventually, both girls could feel a simultaneous orgasm about to erupt. They took the cocks out of their mouths so they could groan softly (so as not to wake the other resort members up) as they came. "OH FUCK YES, I'M GONNA CUM HONEY!" Lorde whispered-yelled as she looked directly at Ashley. "ME TOO!" Hayley responded.

Hayley felt a gush of warm fluid hitting her pussy area, even underwater. "Oh fuck!" Lorde exclaimed loudly. Hayley's eyes opened wide, looked down at the area then back at Lorde. "Did you just squirt on me underwater?" she said. "Ohmigod, I am SO sorry, Hayley! I tried holding back but" "It's - it's OK, Ella... nothing a few chemicals can't fix." Hayley tried to put Lorde's mind at ease. Noticing the guys'still rock-hard cocks, Hayley came up with an idea.

"Boys, how would you like to fuck us in the asses in the hot tub?" "Hell yeh!" They both said. They both entered the hot tub with their huge erections poking out of the water. Hayley backed up to James while Shaun did likewise to Lorde. Both girls spread their ass cheeks wide and lowered themselves slowly on their cocks. With every inch entered, the girls gasped and the boys breathed harder.

After about 15 seconds their cocks were all the way in. This felt amazing to all four with the warm water surrounding them and the girls' tight assholes surrounding the guys' big dicks. Slowly Lorde and Hayley moved their bodies up and down, little by little until all were caught in the grips of pure pleasure.

Hayley and Lorde began to make out as each other's husbands' cocks were pounding their sweet asses. The more the girls made out, the hornier they were. Eventually Hayley's fingers found their way to Lorde's clit and Lorde's fingers found their way to Hayley's. Both began rubbing each other's clit faster as and faster. After a few minutes, the boys could hold back no longer.

"Where do you want us to cum?" James asked the girls. "Cum in our asses! Shoot your loads as far deep as you can!" Hayley said. "Cum in me...please cum in me..." Lorde merely gasped breathlessly. As soon as Lorde said that, the boys could feel the cum bubbling up and ready to explode! "AAAAAUUUGH! HERE IT COMES!" Shaun breathlessly gasped. He was about to give his all deep inside Lorde's ass as he looked at James who had closed his eyes, tilted his head back and groaned "Ohhhhhh fuuuuuuuckkkk...!"

"Do it together, James, ready?" Shaun was able to gasp out. "Yeah, ready? He replied. "Oh shit I'm coming too!" Hayley exclaimed immediately after. "Oh FUCK, me too!" Lorde blurted out. "ON THREE, READY?" she continued. "ONE...TWO..."

"THREEEEEE!" James and Shaun both grunted in unison. Lorde and Hayley could feel a huge gush of hot semen going inside their asses. The feeling made the two girls climax immediately - with another few squirts coming from Lorde's pussy! "UHHHHhhhh...!" they both panted. After the simultaneous cumming from all four, Lorde and Hayley rested their heads on each other's shoulders while trying to regain their breath. James and Shaun looked at each other and high-fived. Hayley saw this and shook her head as if to say, "Men...!"

The girls then slowly began to get up off the spent cocks. As they got up, a little trail of cum left their assholes. Lorde noticed this and said "I hope spermicide is in one of your chemicals to clean the water!" At this, the other three smiled. All four left the hot tub, still panting a little. "That was fucking AWESOME!" Lorde exclaimed as they turned the jet streams off and put the lid on the tub. "Yeah... THAT was a nice way to send you off on your tour!" Shaun said.

"Ah, the tour...yes..." Lorde sighed. "I guess we better get back to our cabin to pack up and sleep." She embraced Hayley tightly, then Shaun. "Being here has been SO wonderful! I know I keep saying that but it's true," she said. "At least you know when you are down, you have a place to come to with people that love you and you can be free!" Hayley replied. "I am definitely coming back here," Lorde said, wiping a tear from her eye. "You're bringing James too, I hope!" Shaun somewhat sarcastically said with a small smile. "Of course!" Lorde replied, as she hugged James.

"Good night, you two. See you in the morning!" Hayley said as both couples retreated to their respective cabins.

Lorde closed her eyes as her and James walked back to the cabin. She had walked this path many times in the past week so there was no need to actively see where she was going. She savored every step, every breath, every sound this night. As they walked into the cabin and turned on the lights, they began to pack what they needed to and tidy the place up a little. After 20 minutes or so, she and James went to bed. Both hugged and kissed each other passionately without saying a word. Still embracing James, Lorde opened her eyes and saw a familiar sight that spoke to her.

"You're doing wonderfully, dear. You may not need me much but I will always watch over you."

"SHARON?" Lorde practically screamed the name as her eyes widened. "James! Quick! Turn on the lights!" It took a few seconds for James to reach the light switch (which felt like an eternity) and when he finally was able to turn it on, she wasn't there.

Lorde was beside herself. "She was there! I SWEAR, JAMES! SHARON WAS RIGHT THERE TALKING TO ME!" James tried to calm Lorde down. "Ella, I believe you that she was there...but she's not anymore." He turned off the light again and held her tight. "Hold onto me tonight, baby, it'll be ok." Lorde was panting and wondered what had happened when her nerves got the best of her. "James... I gotta go outside...I'm gonna be sick!"

He immediately shot out of bed, ran to the door, unlocked and opened it. Lorde walked outside as fast as she could, tried to balance herself on the side of the cabin as James grabbed her and led her a few yards past their car so she could vomit on the grass. "Oh god...god...god..." she groaned before she vomited twice and began to cry."What the fuck is going on, James?"

James looked at her and turned white, almost as white as Lorde was. "I didn't think it would happen this fast..." Lorde looked at him as if to say "What are you talking about?" He closed his eyes and said, "You have morning sickness. You're definitely pregnant."

Lorde leaned against the side of the building and started to cry. "I can't handle this every day for nine months, James. Can't we do SOMETHING? If I am pregnant...it might have been just nerves..." James brought Lorde away from the pools of vomit on the ground and held her. "I will do everything I can but we're too far from town for me to get anything. Besides, it's midnight and I doubt anything is open even if I WAS able to go into town. Just have some spring water and try to calm down, honey," he tried to assure her.

They held each other as they walked back in the cabin. "You'll need to get an Emergency Pregnancy Test as soon as you can," Lorde told him. "Definitely...but we need to get sleep right now if at all possible, Ella." "Believe me, I don't want this either. It's not like I have a choice in the manner!" she reminded him.

They went back to bed. James turned out the light and then held onto Lorde to reassure her that he was by her side, no matter what. Slowly, both began to fall asleep. As Lorde began to drift off, she could feel a familiar female hand hold hers and say "You are blessed...you are loved..." over and over."I...am...blessed...I...am...loved," Ella repeated slower and slower until she was fully asleep.

**CHAPTER 9**

As the Kansas summer morning's rays began to slowly peek through the blinds of their cabin. Ella slowly awoke. She laid there motionless and expressionless for ten minutes...fifteen minutes... not moving out of sadness, worry, not wanting to face what lie ahead. What _did_ lie ahead was putting back on the clothes, (something neither she nor James had done in a week), packing the car, saying their goodbyes, returning to the Kansas City airport and flying to Chicago to begin the eight-week tour. Already Lorde had come up with a name for the tour: The "Do I Really Have To Fucking Do This?" summer tour.

Slowly, James woke up and saw Lorde directly staring at him. A smile came to her face. "Hey, sexy," she softly said. "Hey, beautiful." he replied. "How are you feeling?" "Better...I think..." After another few minutes of them holding hands while staring at each other, Lorde asked, "We probably have to get up so we can get going, huh?" in a tone of resignation. "Yeah...we do," James replied. Lorde sighed, sat up on the bed and remained still for a few minutes.

She then turned around, sighed heavily and said, "Let's do it." They got up from the bed, gathered their toiletries and went to the outdoor showers. Lorde was savoring every last second at the nudist resort and remained unemotional in an effort to prevent herself from crying. James could sense this and said nothing all through breakfast and the remainder of the morning there. When they returned to the cabin, Lorde realized they'd have to pack up their rental car and - she tried not to think about it - put back on their clothing.

She stared at the outfit she had picked for herself as it lay on the bed. It looked foreign and strange. What purpose were the clothes supposed to do anyway? They had survived quite well without them for a week - in fact, they flourished even _better_ without wearing clothes. "C'mon Ella, you have to put on your clothes so we can leave," James told her with a touch of regret. Lorde still stared at the clothes as she responded unemotionally. "Yeah. I know."

Eventually she did get her clothes on, the cabin was emptied out of their possessions and they drove up to the front office where Hayley, Shaun and a small group of supporters had gathered to say goodbye and see them off. As they walked up the steps Hayley was there, about ready to cry. Lorde handed her back the cabin key and then began to sob uncontrollably as they hugged each other tightly.

"You gotta be strong, Ella. C'mon, baby...you can do it." Hayley tried reassuring Lorde but it wasn't working. Shaun and James shook hands goodbye glumly. "Thank you for everything. This had to be the best week of our lives here," James said. Lorde was able to stop crying long enough to say, "We'll be back here as soon as we can, Hayley. You have created a heaven-on-earth!" "Ella, you are always welcome here - there's ALWAYS room for you and James. You know that. Anytime you want to come back here, let us know. Hey, we'll see each other at the Sprint Center soon, right?" referring to her concert. "Of course!...We may want to come here again after the tour for a few days if that's ok..." "Ella, it's MORE than ok. We love you and James!"

"C'mon baby, we have to get back to the airport so I can return the car and we can catch our flight!" James reminded Lorde. Hayley and Lorde kissed but not too passionately lest the other camp patrons get suspicious. The other campers began to applaud as Lorde and James made their way back to the van. "Oh, almost forgot..." Ella said, opening the back seat. "We don't need this cooler anymore. Could you find a use for it?" "Of course, we could always use things like coolers for our drinks!" Hayley said, taking it from Lorde.

"See you in a few weeks!" Lorde said as she hugged and kissed Shaun. As they began to go down the steps of the office to the car, the campers gathered around began to applaud and say "Goodbye, Ella." "We love you, Ella!" and other statements of appreciation. Both her and James waved and said "Thank you all for such a great time." With that, they got back in the car and slowly headed towards the gate while both waved goodbye to the crowd. The gate opened and with that, Lorde and James were on their way to the airport.

Lorde said nothing as they sped down the highway. She looked blankly outside the window, watching the rural Kansas scenery pass by. She then turned her head around and looked straight ahead, remaining silent the entire time until they got to the airport and returned the car.

The car rental shuttle took them back to their terminal for the flight to Chicago. After they checked in and gave their bags to the airline rep to be put on their plane, Lorde bought herself and James sandwiches and drinks to have for lunch before the flight. She began discussing business with him concerning the band and the tour as a way to get her out of her depression. Eventually, their time came to board the plane. As soon as the plane took off, however, Lorde could feel something wasn't right.

Even though it was only a 90-minute flight, to Lorde it felt like forever. Her stomach felt like it was on a rollercoaster and it took all of her strength not to pass out in her chair. Finally, she could take it no more - she walked as quickly as she could into the lavatory at the front of the plane and shut the door. She had to be alone as there wasn't room for James to help her. She tried to kneel in front of the toilet as best she could and started crying. Just then, she vomited up into the bowl and flushed it. One of the stewardesses knocked on the door with a fresh bottle of spring water. "Miss? I have some water for you to rinse your mouth out!" The door opened a little, Lorde's hand reached out and took it as she barely croaked out a "thank you." James closed his eyes and feared the worst.

After her stomach settled down a little, she slowly opened the door and walked out. She was white as a sheet and looked like she had just stared death in the face. James held her hand and said nothing. Nothing needed to be said. They knew that after they landed in Chicago, he needed to go to a drugstore.

When the plane landed, Lorde used all of her strength to get off the plane without incident. As they went up the tarmac into the terminal, a wheelchair was waiting for her. She sat in it as James manned it. Lorde merely closed her eyes and tried to think about absolutely nothing as she was being wheeled into the elevator to the main floor. As the doors opened, the American division of her management team were waiting for her. To say they looked concerned at Lorde when they came off the elevator would be an understatement. As one of them took the wheelchair to bring her to the waiting limousine, James and another management member waited at the carousel for the luggage. "James," he said, "what the hell happened to Ella? She looks like shit!" "This heat. I hope she doesn't have sunstroke," he attempted to say, followed by "As soon as we get into the hotel, I need to get to a drugstore as soon as I can!" "Well, what is it you need? We can get it-" "NO! I need to get this myself!" James interrupted the rep. There were a few seconds of awkward silence and then the rep hesitantly said "James...? Is Ella...pregnant?" James turned to the rep, stared him straight in the eyes and slowly said "No comment," then turned back to the baggage carousel stone-faced as he retrieved the suitcases. The rep merely thought "Oh god... a pregnant Lorde...right before an seven-week summer tour of the U.S...just what we all fucking need..."

When all the suitcases were gathered and brought inside the limo, James and the rep entered the front area, turned around and saw Ella, her head against a pillow, propped up against the side of the window. She remained expressionless. No one bothered to ask her of her condition. One of the female reps offered a shoulder to rest on. Ella then shifted her head to the rep and began to sob uncontrollably. James thought what the others in the limo were probably thinking:

"We are completely fucked."

END OF SECTION 1

SECTION 2 UP SOON!


End file.
